Transformers: Mating season
by Morte Mistrata
Summary: For the first time in centuries, both factions are in heat at the same time. What are the bots to do? Rewrite in progress. Chapter 1-4 rewrite currently posted. Chapters are now longer and better written with more detail.
1. Chapter 1

It had been so long since the last major heat cycle, Optimus had almost forgotten about it. In fact, he definitely would have if Teletrann 1 had not sent him an alert. _Heat cycle begins in thirteen breems._ He vented. His last one was spent with Elita on the planet Cyradon. It was nice, the peace that ensued between the two factions. He quickly asked Teletrann how many this one would effect and how long it would last. The answers dumbfounded him. A full three months Earth time? Ninety percent of his troops?

He wondered what he would do this time, if he was affected; Elita was gone now. He shook the thought from his proccessor. His troops were of the upmost importance now.

"Teletrann, send an alert to all Autobot troops. There is to be no fighting for the next three months. The Heat is on it's way."

The supercomputer sent the message as he started typing his own to Megatron.

'Megatron, I am sure your medic's have alerted you to the impending mass Heat. Due to the large crippling of both of our armies, I propose a truce to last 3 Earth months in which neither party may attack unless for self-defense.'

The reply was recieved moments later, written stiffly and obviously by someone other than Megatron. Optimus sighed. Trouble was going to ensue.

OoOoO

Temperature was rarely felt by Cybertronians, only in the very extreme where it could become harmful. So when Arcee felt cold, she immediatly woke up. Her frame clattered as it attempted to warm itself up, though her intenal instruments said that the room was a warm seventy degrees. She shouldn't be feeling cold. Other alerts began to appear in her processor, ones that she knew were obviously wrong.

 _Gravity too weak to manintain optimal energon flow._ Wrong, she thought. _All comrades offlined in mass effect event._ Wrong, she frowned. _Messasge from Carrier._ Very wrong. Her tank began to ache in a way that was very strange to her. Not an ache of a virus, or one of insufficent fueling. It clicked. She was in heat. The strange aching began to grow, the pain somehow desirable and painful at the same time. She mewed and struggled to get it under control.

Arcee was concentrating so hard, she nearly fell off the berth when someone knocked loudly on her door.

She stood up and took a moment to steady herself before unlocking the door. Firestar stood behind it, one servo primed to knock again. She dropped her red servo to her side and blushed, energon racing to her fingertips and tinting them purple. Arcee's tank started to ache less as she moved to let her in. The door slid shut with a subtle click behing them.

"I'm so sorry Commander, for intruding on you like this." She vented, wobbling unsteadily on her pedes. The warm air tickled her as her frame released it. It carried the scent of her with it, embedding itself into sensory detectors. It surprised Arcee that she could tell so much from a sense she rarely used otherwise. For example, it very obvious that Firestar was untouched and that this was her first Heat. It was also obvious that she felt some attraction towards Arcee as well.

"It's fine, Firestar. You can cut the formalities. We are friends after all." She said, concentrating in ignoring the effects of her own Heat. She motioned for Fire to sit down.

Firestar met Arcee's eyes, blue optics tinged with a pulsing white. It was primal look, but undoubtedly innocent. "I feel sick. Well, not sick exactly, but weird. Not in a bad way either, but I've never flet this way before and when I tried to ask anyone else for an explanation, they were all gone or busy." She looked confused as she watched her crimson servos shake.

Arcee put a single digit underneath her chin and pulled her faceplates upwards to meet her own. At first, Firestar didn't react at all. Then she came to in a blur. Arcee placed one servo on the small of her backstrut, pulling her closer as the younger femme began to kiss hungerily, eager for something she had never known before now.

Arcee pulled back slightly before leaning back in lower than before to nibble on the red sharpshooter's sensitive neck wiring. Their lips met again briefly, roughly, before separating and moving on to other targets.

Fire seemed to be preoccupied with Arcee's breastplates. She strumbed the extended nodes before gingerly squeezing them. Arcee let out a squeak, pausing in her exploration of the red femme's neck. She used one servo to support them as the other massaged the space between them, where their pelvis' met. The sharpshooter gasped, backstrut arching.

Arcee took this opportunity to gently pry her mouth open and allowing her glossa to explore to adjacent mouth. Firestar's danced with hers before separating. The young femme tasted like chromium; She wondered what she tasted like. With a subtle and wet click, Fire's port was open. A highly pressure burst of fluid squirted at her as she laid her gently on the berth. She slid down to valve level, ready to erase the regretful look on the young femme's faceplates. Arcee's glossa glided over the hard data nub, enjoying the taste of her internal energon.

In a Stanix dialect, Firestar moaned Arcee's name weakly. Her frame stiffened as Arcee forced her digits in. She cried out at the breaking of her seal, but her pain quickly gave way to moans of pleasure. After a few thrusts, Firestae overloaded. Arcee leaned away, expecting Firestar to be offline for at least a breem. Instead, she onlined only a few moments after. She seemed more at ease now, Arcee thought, as the other femme pulled her down into an intimate embrace. As she once again played with her breastplates, examining them, seeming to commit them to memory, Arcee purred. In a sudden movemnt that she didn't catch, Arcee found herself beneath the firey femme who surprisingly had the gall to jamm in three fingers without any hesitation. She continued to nip and bite at the wires in her neck, as she moved her servo in and out at an irregular pace.

Arcee's proccessor overloaded, her mind going black. When she onlined again, the fire-colored femme was asleep, curled against her side. Arcee smiled faintly and pulled her closer, falling asleep in the heat of a frame next to her own.

OoOoO

Soundwave was a quiet mech on normal days, but when he was in heat he was positively silent. On one servo, Strika thought, the silence of a mech on a ship full of gloaters was nice. On the other servo, it was impossible to determine if he liked her.

Strika knew the hierarchy of the ship changed during Heat. Though she was a respected officer, it wouldn't be enough to keep her from becoming a frag toy for the rest of the ship. She knew well that if she wanted to be safe, she had to be claimed by someone strong. She needed to find somebot who no one would mess with. The other femmes had already taken their pick and disappeared for the rest of the duration of Heat. The only two she knew of that were alone were Soundwave and Shockwave. While they were both quite handsome, she would prefer the company of Sounwave; he wasn't so intimidating.

Strika walked deeper into the ship, passing the lower troop's hall. The sounds of fragging were not stopped by the flimsy doors. She took a lift to the officer's hall, which was considerabky more quiet. She stopped in front of Soundwave's door and raised her servo to the door. She froze before she could knock. What if he had a preferance for mechs? Then what? He was one of the few mechs that still treated femmes like they were treated on Cybertron: with respect. Would she lose that respect by trying to seduce him? She raised her servo again, determined to knock. Before she could move, the door slid open with a quiet sigh.

Soundwave gazed down at her lazily, his visor hiding any emotion he might be having. He stepped back. She walked inside after him, watching as he took a seat on the berth. Strika looked around the room. There was no where else to sit but beside him. Her fingertips blushed with giddiness.

"Do you want some high grade? I stole some from the Autobot twins." She hoped that he offer of the legendary brew would lower his inhibitions, if he had any. Again, it was near impossible to tell how he was feeling regarding her. She wondered what the pit she was doing.

He nodded slowly and extended a servo. Strika handed him a cube, digits brusing against his. Her spark shifted towards him and she gasped, spilling it all over his frame.

Her face flushed with livid embaressment. She muttered, "Sorry. I-I'll go." as she stood to leave. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down roughly. She was so surprised, she didn't react.

He motioned towards the energon, still dripping down his frame, slow and thick. Gingerly, she extended her glossa to lick the mess off of his chest. He shivered as she sunk lower, finally stopping at his erect spike. She wrapped her mouth around it, her glossa rubbing the raised and plated edges.

"All clean, hmm?" She said as she wiped her mouth.

Strika sat down beside him again, waiting for a reaction. The room fell silent execpt for her own vents cycling.

Suddenly he pressed against her, knocking her to the berth. Her helm stung slightly from the impact, but it was easily ignored as he roughly jammed himself into her. She cried out at the sudden intrusion. He paused for a moment as she got used to the feeling. It was so awkward being the only one who was making noise; It wasn't enough time for her to figure out how to be silent. He lowered his helm to her neck and nipped the sensitive cabling, glowing a dull blue from the the sudden rise of energon pressure. He moved back and forth to a steady rhythm at the same time, causing her to lose any notion of composure.

She moaned lowly, the sound echoing in the small room. Soundwave seemed to enjoy it, if the speed increase was to indicate anything. It hurt, even as it felt good making it hard to keep her moans from becoming screams. As she started to overload, a climax of energy built inside. The pressure of the energon inside her valve reached maximum levels and she released the fluids. As they mixed with Soundwave's, he stopped and pulled out with a lewd pop.

Strika vented, cycling air furiously as he picked her up. She could feel his spark through his chestplates. She imagined it reaching out for hers. He set her down gently on the bathroom floor and allowed her a moment to stand before turning the water on. It quickly heated up to a noticeable temperature, and she sighed. Her frame was still uber sensitve, and each droplet of water felt like a carress.

Strika didn't move as he disappeared behind her. Was he leaving? Did Soundwave think she did poorly? Was it over already? She'd expected something more intense form- Her thougths stopped aruptly when she felt a sudden intrusion to her back port. After adjusting so that they both could stand comfortably against the spray, he wrapped his arms around her and started nipping at her neck. The combination of pleasure coming from litterally all sides had her frame seizing, wanting something to move inside her. When it became apparent that he wasn't going to, she decided that she would do the moving, and Primus did it feel good. He sent vibrations through her body from his spike, causing her port to lubricate itself even more.

Her energon spilled again, splashing onto the ground with nobot to catch it. The water pressure began to lessen as Soundwave's frame tightened and a cool liquid was injected into her back port. They took a moment to cycle their vents before separating. As Soundwave washed her frame clean and she did the same, she managed to ask aloud.

"Does-does this mean you'll claim me?"

He paused and met her optics, a gleam of his own showing through his visor. He leaned his helm into the crook of her neck, and finally replied.

"Soundwave: already did. Strika: mine now." She smiled and shuttered her optics. She had gotten him to speak for her, had even decided to claim her as his own. Strika had gotten her


	2. Chapter 2

Starscream did not like the brutal matings that were custom to the Decepticons. Knock out had a reputation as being sadistic, overly so. Barricade preferred pain over pleasure, and Megatron...he shuddered at the thought. He would literally frag anything that was sentient, even the young ones. He was the worst of them all. On Cybertron, he'd've had access to more variety. Femmes, flyers, sub mergers. He had even been with Sentinel Prime before the war had begun. But now, he was on Earth. Though his reputation still followed him, lingering over his wings like a low cloud, he had little to choose from here. All he had here was grounders. Grounders with ego issues.

As he flew higher into the blue of the sky, he thought of the one other flyer on Earth that wasn't in his trine, under his command, or plainly, too young. _Skyfire._ Back on Cybertron, they were set to be bonded. They worked together, lived together, were quite essentially one and so close to being one, physically when the war started. Everyone had to chose a side. Starscream chose the side with the most brutes, the most gladiators; in short, the most likely to win. Skyfire chose the Autobots. In hindsight, he should have seen it coming. After all, he was too much of a pacifist to do well with warriors. He couldn't handle pain or suffering at all.

Starscream had to admit that he missed him. Missed his company. Missed his conversation. Missed his...touch. He might have been a traitorous retro-rat….but he also had some nice angles and curves.

He started to rise higher, about to break the atmosphere when he suddenly saw him flying below him, close to the ocean's surface. This was luck, he thought as he dove towards him. Skyfire did not reply to his hailings. Maybe he should go, Starscream thought. Maybe he should settle. Starscream pushed the thought away. He was the mighty Starscream, prince of Helix. He would not settle. He would ask nicely and if he did not agree… he would take. Starscream leveled out beside Skyfire, being cautious to appear friendly. Even though they were in truce, years of war couldn't be forgotten.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you last." Skyfire said, referring to when he first arrived on Earth. Ever since then he had been hidden away on base, away from the fighting and Starscream's optics. Starscream's wings shivered from the ocean's spray and was grateful to see Skyfire fly a bit higher in response. He hated the feel of the briny water running across his wings. All the organic things in it and the salt….he shuddered slightly at the thought of it's affect on metal.

He looked over the Autobot's outline. "It has."

"And it's going to a while longer before we meet again." Skyfire replied, taking a sharp left. Starscream followed as closely as he could, without crashing into him.

"Why? What have I done to repel you from me? I want to-"

Suddenly, Skyfire stopped, transforming in mid air. Starscream had no choice but to do the same, or else he'd run him over. They floated there for a moment, glaring at each other with feigned anger as the water boiled furiously beneath them.

" _What have you done?_ You're a fraggin' Decepticon. You've killed thousands, if not millions and furthermore,"

Starscream did not allow another syllable to pass. He pressed his lips to Skyfire's, his vents whirring as his processor realized that Skyfire wasn't fighting. He was kissing back. They broke away with a sigh, Starscream reculent to release his prey.

The silence was broken. "Are you in heat too? Is that why you suddenly came for me?" Skyfire asked softly.

"I was thinking about you. I think about you a lot." Skyfire looked away, a blush tinting the edges of his wings. Starscream flew closer and with one servo pulled his faceplate up to his. Before their lips could meet again, Skyfire moaned.

The sound was so sudden and unexpected that Starscream laughed out loud before kissing him again.

Their mouths connected in a passionate blur in a way that was ultimately familiar. As their glossas tangled with each other, Starscream savored the sweet taste of the mech whom was now a familiar stranger. With gentle digits, he massaged his wing tips, taunting him with a taste of the passion he could offer.

Skyfire shivered as he tried to separate. "I've got to go. You're not good for me." One servo slid down between them, groping the place between Skyfire's legs. He shivered but didn't resist. Starscream took this as a confirmation; he wanted this too..

Their kisses were electric. Each touch hauntingly gentle. As Starscream unlatched the hidden latch that released Sky's spike from it's holder. As far as he knew, he was the only one who knew about this switch. Starscream revealed his valve with the gentle touch of the Autobot's servo on his release. He smirked. Skyfire hadn't forgotten about his either. Neither stopped to think before allowing themselves to meet. Starscream was a carrier, a male with the reproductive capabilities of a femme and Skyfire was a creator, a male with a spike. It was rare to find one like himself, Starscream knew, and he would make sure that Sky knew it too.

The wind caressed them as softly as they did themselves. As they moved, Starscream allowed him to touch freely. Skyfire couldn't keep his servos off of his aft, couldn't separate his wings from his wings got stuck and their frames crashed and they made love.

Starscream considered pulling away as his neared overloading; if they both did at the same time, they'd fall beneath the waves. He decided against it, not knowing when they'd meet like this again. He rode the wave of pleasure until his processor went blank. When his optics onlined, he was in the inky depths of the Pacific, a familiar weight holding him down. Carefully, he maneuvered from beneath him and wrapped his arms around Sky's frame. WIth a single thrust, they were above water again and dripping wet.

Skyfire pulled away slowly as he online, watching Starscream with a wary optic. They said nothing to each other as they turned their separate ways. Skyfire pinged him with a short message.

 _I'll see you next time._

Starscream smiled to himself as he flew into the blue. He was looking forward to it.

OoOoO

There were only a few Cybertronians with natural abilities like his. Abilities that controlled them, rather than the bot controlling their 'gifts'. He snorted. Invisibility was not a gift. It was a curse that he had managed to control almost every day, with few mess-ups. While he was in heat, he had no control over his visibilities and that made it hard for him to mate with normal bots. He only had a few choices honestly. Hound's holograms were going haywire, showing his own fantasies in front of him. Skywarp was teleporting randomly, at no control of his own; and Mirage was turning invisible. His first choice was with Hound. He had known him since Cybertron's castes were still in place, when they had to sneak around to see each other. They had been consorts for almost as long as they knew each other. Mirage was even planning to ask him to be his sparkmate. But then, the old argument came up again.

Oh, those stupid fights about Before the war. It always started with Hound feeling inadequate, his self esteem tanking due to some strange insult only he recognized. Half the time it was nothing, and it could be brushed away. This time it was something. It was something big.

"Mirage, if we were ready to be sparkmates before the war, would you have taken me?" Hound had asked, sitting on the berth.

Mirage had scooted closer and wrapped one arm around his shoulders. Hound didn't resist as he pulled him closer. "Yes, with my whole spark, yes. You know I love you."

A hologram had appeared across the room, a small scene playing out. It showed Mirage by himself, talking to his Sire's and Carrier's chosen mates. The angle was weird, but Mirage knew the scene well. He hated that night. He hated what he had been forced to do. He hated that he had never told Hound about it.

"Are you sure?" Hound had said, a sting of hurt audible in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry, but my Sire forced me to choose. You know how the upper castes were; You were to keep sparklines clean, or be put to an honorable death. They would have killed you too." Mirage had said, getting down on his knees to beg, like he had seen Hound beg in the gutters so many times.

"So I'm dirty, is that it? I wasn't worthy to be with you." Mirage didn't know what to say as the confrontation left Hound's frame. "I wouldn't have been mad if you had've told me yourself." Hound said as he left, leaving the room so empty when it had been so full of life.

Mirage twitched, turning invisible once more. That memory was so recent it stung. The worst part was that he didn't know where Hound was, so he couldn't apologize. He wondered if Hound had found someone else. He wondered if it would hurt more if it were an Autobot or a Decepticon. He knew for a fact that Skywarp had been finding Autobot consorts. He had teleported into the Autobot wash racks earlier that solar cycle and found a willing consort in Cliffjumper.

Someone knocked on the door, jolting him from his thoughts. He sat up, unlocking the door before calling out ,"It's open, and I'm here, though not exactly visible." The door slid open, revealing a mech he had not expected to see: Wheeljack. His head fins were brightly lit, optics wide at what appeared to be an empty room.

"Hello." Wheeljack scanned the room, not noticing that he was still on the berth.

"Hi." He said as became visible again. They immediately met optics. Mirage could see the want in his optics, in the red hue of his head fins that were only glowing redder as he approached.

"You're glitching too, eh?"

"Yes. Are you planning to come in, or would you rather stay in the hall?" Mirage moved away from the berth to the couch; the berth was still too sacred, had too many memories of him and Hound. He offered Wheeljack a seat, watching as the lit up mech sat down clumsily. They sat there for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"So...you found anyone yet?" Wheeljack asked, already knowing the answer. Somehow it had already spread through the troops like wildfire.

"No. My usual is coupling with someone else." Mirage held in a sigh. He did not want to say it again, did not want to be with anybot else. But his Hound was gone. His Hound was perfect. Funny, kind, selfless. Too selfless.

Wheeljack met his optics with a sad look. "I'm kinda alone too. And I can't find anyone who's not fragging… except you." As he finished talking, Mirage disappeared again. Wheeljack tried to hide his surprise. This was another reason why he couldn't couple with anyone else. No one else knew how to find him when he was unseeable, how to bring him back when he couldn't do it himself.

"So you're asking me?" Mirage could feel his faceplates heat up, in both embarrassment and flattery. Wheeljack nodded. His fins darkened to dull red. Mirage wished he could be cruel, could make him go away and never come back, but he couldn't. Wheeljack had obviously had a liking to him for a while. It would have been easy to say no had his Hound been there. But he wasn't, and he was likely going to spend the Heat cycle by himself. The saboteur tasted the words in his mouth; _Yes, touch me all you want._ They tasted bitter. They tasted like defeat and betrayal.

"I'm sorry for leading you on, but…" He flickered out of visibility. "I don't want to...with you." Mirage was grateful for his curse now. Wheeljack couldn't see him in all of his shame.

Wheeljack nodded and left, his steps heavy. Those few words probably stung Wheeljack more than he knew, but he couldn't take them back. He wouldn't. He wanted Hound, and damn if he'd have anyone else. He knew this was his last chance, but said nothing as Wheeljack left.

OoOo

Jazz had loved no one but Prowl in cycles. He was the only bot who knew him as well as he knew himself, who could predict what he would do before he did it. He had also fragged no one but Prowl in cycles. This was a show of loyalty few bots would bother to make, even if they wanted to sparkmate with somebot. Cybertronians were a polyamorous species; rarely would they settle down with a single other. Jazz had never broken his vow to Prowl. He had never pressured him into bonding. He could respect his decision. But at this point, it was getting ridiculous. They had been together since before the war, and knew each other inside and out. And yet, he still refused to bond. Jazz had no idea if it was commitment issues (unlikely since he never did anything with anyone else), or something his battle computer prescribed against (also unlikely because he had wrestled control from it centuries ago); It was mostly annoying since he could only speculate. Prowl wouldn't give a reason.

It was his luck that only Prowl was in heat this time. This was a mass heat, but Jazz was never really in line with the others. Normally this was very inconvenient, but this time it was perfect; his logic processors were off, overridden by his most primal processes.

Prowl was on the berth, in a small shaking ball. His door wings were covering his face as he hid his expression from Jazz. Jazz smirked at his unguarded state; he was adorable. As he sat back down again, Prowl uncurled to try and cuddle again. Jazz backed up, some of the energon spilling on the ground as he moved. Prowl growled and tried to pull him closer. Jazz shook his helm. "No, Prowl. Not until you answer me."

Prowl mewled and were some of the more Praxian behaviors that showed up when his battle computers were down. He was so cute, pouting on berth in a youngling-like ball.

"Not until you tell me why." He placed his cube on the berth, careful not to let them touch.

Prowl pouted and blushed, his white door wings turned a pale blue. "I love you too much to do that ."

Jazz drew closer, sitting beside him. Prowl took this as encouragement, unfolding and scooting until he was in Jazz's lap. He leaned his helm on Jazz's shoulder and slipped his servo into his.

"You're not seeing some working femme or mech, are you?" Jazz asked with a smile; He knew he had done no such thing. Prowl shook his head. "Then why are you afraid to prove that you love me?"

"I have proven it. I don't want to bond because I don't want to hurt you when I die." And then it clicked. His logic made sense, but still. Prowl was afraid of hurting Jazz when he died. Because of course, it would happen someday. They were living in a war and death was always hovering there, waiting to grab someone. Still, it was unlikely that one of them would offline, as they were excellent warriors and had survived so far.

"That's why I want to bond. I love you too much to wait for this war to end. I love you too much to love anyone else. At least if we do, I'll always have part of you. Even if you...die." The last word caught in his vocalizer. He couldn't imagine life without him, but if the unthinkable happened, at least then he'd still have part of his spark with his own.

Prowl pushed through the chaos in his processor, and his optics cleared. With the clarity of a battle-day, he replied. "I'll do it. For you."

The brief frostiness of the previous solar cycle disappeared as Jazz wrapped his arms around him, pushing to the berth. He nibbled on Prowl's chevron as Prowl suckled his neck cables. Prowl purred as Jazz shifted lower to kiss his neck. He loved that sound. It was so simple, conveying all that he couldn't say in a way easily understood. The SIC tried to reach for his plating, but Jazz wouldn't let him. He wrestled his arms above his head, holding them there with one servo. The other held him close as Jazz nibbled his door wings.

Prowl's back struts arched as the sensitive sensors relayed the pleasure back. Jazz doubted the disappearance of his plating was on purpose; Praxians were more primitive during intimate moments than others and had less control. He figured he'd taunted him long enough; He allowed his plating to slip away also. Jazz released his arms, instead choosing to wrap his own around his mate as they moved.

Their rhythm was erratic, untimed and wild.

Jazz loved it.

As they moved, Jazz opened his chassis. His spark had been banging against its covering, aching to reach Prowl's the entire time he had been ignoring him. It only got worse when he started to touch him again. His spark tickled as it grazed against Prowl's chest. Where it touched, a dull red streak of color remained, claiming Prowl as his. He waited as it coaxed out his mate's spark. His light blue spark was beautiful, a storm of swirling light that shied away from the touch. Prowl looked into Jazz's optics. "I love you."

The tentacles of light merged with Prowl's and they both froze as the sensations overcame them. Jazz could see through Prowl all of the times he had been empty, the days when he had to choose to sacrifice one bot for the life of another. He could see the day that they first met. How he had followed him until he found where he lived. How he came back every solar cycle after bringing a gift. He saw the day that he fell in love, the first time they mated, and then, now.

This was a true overload. An overload of emotion. It was impossible to know how they felt for each other without this. It was impossible for Jazz to feel the restraints of logic he was bound by. It was impossible, but now it wasn't.

As they parted, Jazz could feel Prowl lingering in his helm. It was a soft feeling, but enough to feel wonderful. It felt Right.


	3. Chapter 3

It was strange to be loved but to not love them back. Unrequited love, that was the phrase. It perfectly described Knockout's infatuation with Thundercracker. Normally it was just pitiful. Most bots didn't even bother going after the trine, knowing how particular they were with their companions. Yet, Knockout kept flirting. And flirting. And inappropriately flirting some more. During heat this 'crush' was bordering on obsession.

Knockout was still sitting outside his door. It had been nearly six breems since he appeared. And another six since Starscream had locked him in the medbay. He stared at the camera expectantly, as if he would ever be let in. Thundercracker sighed, wishing he could consult his trine on it. But he couldn't. Starscream was busy fragging some Autobot traitor, and Skywarp had found companionship with somebot. Normally, the trine entertained themselves; they always had each other. But now? He was alone. Even worse, Thundercracker was considering it.

He was alone. He had no one to help him overcome his heat. Even now he could feel the lust building. And he was cold. He had not felt this way in,...he couldn't even remember. He was picky, but this time he didn't have the luxury.

"Let me in Thunder. You can teach me all the tricks." He whined.

Thundercracker froze. "What do you mean 'teach you all the tricks'?" It was well known around the ship that Knockout put out. He was quite a flirt and with his frame, it wasn't unbelievable that he got who he wanted.

Knockout's faceplate took on a dull blue hue, his energon flushing. "You think I'm an alleybot, don't you?" He paused, waiting for a reaction he couldn't see. "Well I'm not. I'm not an idiot. Sealed mechs get taken and used and I'm not gonna let that happen."

So the mech was lying. Thundercracker smiled. He was sealed still, and Thundercracker would be the one to take it. He chuckled to himself as he slid off the oversized berth to manually unlock the seventeen dead bolts that kept the room secure. The red medic tried to hide his surprise with a pout as he walked in.

Thundercracker crossed his arms and stared down at the mech, unimpressed at his attempt.

"I'm not the best teacher, so you better learn fast." Thundercracker advised, as he relocked the door behind him.

"I'm a fast learner." Knockout smirked as he surveyed the room, likely remembering everything so that he could relay it to his lab hand later. The trine's room was rarely seen by outsiders and it had become a bit of a legend on the ship. Thundercracker bet he could get the talkative mech to keep quiet, with the night they were going to motioned for him to sit on the berth.

"Mmhmm." The seeker said as he sat down beside him. He pressed his servo into the dip of his back, pushing him against his chassis. He pressed his mouth against Knockout's and pushed his glossa into his. The grounder tasted of sweetened energon. Knockout's back arched as he pushed him down to the berth and began to nibble on his door wings. Grounders liked that, if he recalled correctly. Knockout's servo glided over the tips of his wings, occasionally making his mouth tighten over whatever he was focusing on.

Knockout purred as Thundercracker's skilled digits glided between them, massaging the plating that covered him. Abstractly, he wondered if he was a carrier, but he resolved not to dwell on it. Either way, he would have his fun.

Knockout regained some part of his processor as he pushed back, grazing the edge of his wings with his denta. The medic dug his digits into the creases between his plating and pulled himself closer to Thundercracker's chassis, grinding his frame against his.

Thundercracker enjoyed the feeling, but did not struggle to hold himself him as Knockout likely was. He probably was trying to get Thundercracker to give in before him, to prove his prowess in berth to somebot later. With that thought, Thundercracker was resolved to outwait Knockout, who was currently attacking his shoulder, suckling on the taught metal and teasing his neck cables with his glossa. He moaned. Suddenly, Thundercracker felt something shift against him. It was Knockout's plating.

That was easy, Thundercracker thought, as he allowed himself to open. Knockout pushed himself against his spike, and as his spike started to press inwards. So he was a carrier, Thundercracker thought as he slowly pushed himself into him. He felt his seal crack and then shatter, the shards quickly dissolving into their fluids as Knockout lubricated himself for the first time. He cried out for a moment at the pain, but Thundercracker did not give him any time to recover, starting to thrust himself into him. Knockout purred as Thundercracker hit his pleasure nodes, his port seizing around his spike. Knockout's optics went dark suddenly and he paused, wondering how long he would be out and if he should continue to ride while he was overloading. Luckily for Knockout, he didn't have to make that decision as the door slowly unlocked. He would've had no time to hide Knockout's body, nor clean up, so he waited and watched as Starscream's faceplate curled up in surprise and behind that, disgust as Skywarp simply backed away before disappearing. It was a twisted day indeed when the great Thundercracker took someone to berth, he thought with a wouldn't be back for a while, and as he glanced down at the red grounder, he realized that he had a lot of other things to do with him.

OoOoOoO

Sunstreaker liked these games more than his brother did. Perhaps that was because he was the dominant twin. Maybe it was because he had spent more time in the pits, more time in the battlefield. Either way, he liked them and Sideswipe did too, though he was hard pressed to admit it.

Flare-up mewed beneath him, her arms straining against the chains that held her to the berth. He unmounted her with a lewd pop, and surveyed the walls of his domain. All of his toys were displayed on the walls, proudly arranged before the Heat had struck them. A few of these toys had more wear than others, and though he really should be breaking in the Tentacle whip, he found himself reaching for one of his favorites: a simple whip fitted with a vibrator that had electro-shock capabilities. Flare-up had recovered enough from the last bout for him to begin again, he thought as he took the whip from it's holder. He smiled as he ran his glossa along the length of it before whipping the air in front of him.

"You've been a very naughty girl, Flare-up. You deserve a punishment. " He said, his voice lower than usual due to the flux of energon that occurred during heat. He smirked as he watched her squirm against the binds with little luck.

"Punish me Master." She whimpered, trying to grind herself against something that wasn't he flipped her onto her back, ordering her into a crawling position. He raised the whip and brought it down on her back in a crisscrossing pattern. Like art, he mused, as his other hand played with the pleasure nodes on her neck and chest plates. She didn't dare move with his permission, other than her involuntary shudders of pleasure and pain. After her backside was tinted blue from the energon rush, he paused and let it lay limp on her back. He pressed a button and it started to vibrate. and turned her around once more.

"No moving." He growled as he nibbled her door wings, moving lower. He could feel her frame tightening up beneath him but nonetheless, she did as ordered. Good slave. She bit her lip as she struggled to stay still. Maybe it was time to reward her.

"You may speak, but still no movement; you're getting a reward." He licked his lips and slid lower, moving the vibrating whip between her legs. He wrapped it around and through her legs until no matter how she moved, her pleasure nodes would be touched by some part of the vibrating whip. As her optics began to flicker, he moved up until his mouth wrapped around her breastplates, suckling and licking until she was moaning so loud he was sure his neighbors would hear. Let them, he thought as the door slid open behind him.

His brother was back. _Do you want to join us? I doubt she'd notice anyway._

Sunstreaker could feel him contemplating it. His younger brother shrugged. _Why not?_

 _Slave, or fellow master?_ Sunstreaker asked, already knowing the answer

 _Why'd you even bother to ask?_ Sideswipe said as he casually slipped onto the berth

She barely noticed him until he whispered roughly in her ear, "Can you keep it in? Stop the overload while I play with you?"

Numbly, she nodded as he unraveled the vibrating whip from between her legs, replacing it with his glossa. He strummed her pleasure node as he reached up and massaged her breastplates. Flare-up bit her lip, trying her best to keep the overload in. Energon dribbled down her face from biting too hard.

It tasted bittersweet, Sunstreaker noted as he kissed her roughly. He could feel her spark thrumming, vibrations absorbed by his brothers, before being relayed to him. He could feel everything that they did, and coupled with his own pleasure receptors, it would enough to overload just about anybot. But not them. Sideswipe replaced his glossa with his spike as Sunstreaker made a trail of kisses down his back strut.

 _Hurry up._ His twin growled. The overload was building too slowly, leaving him with an annoying itch like feeling that just wouldn't go away. Sunstreaker knew what he wanted. The best and deepest overloads came from each other. He glanced over at Flare-up, whose faceplate was twisted with the agony of the wait.

 _As you wish._ Sunstreaker replied with a smile.

Flare-up looked disappointed as Sideswipe unmounted her. "Pleasure yourself quietly until we're done." He said as he turned to his brother.

Flare-up slid to the upper corner of the berth, giving them room to do what they will. She took the whip again, tying herself in it before turning it on. Her optics followed them carefully as Sunstreaker forced Sideswipe to the berth. He held his servos above his helm, with one servo as he massaged his spike with the other. Sideswipe churred and started to buck.

Sunstreaker growled as he pressed his body down, forcing him to the berth. _Stay still._

He continued, alternating hand speeds, until his spark chamber opened. Sunstreaker smiled as their sparks touched. It was nothing new to him to see the world through his brother's eyes. After all, they had done this many times before. This was more like an update, one that he had expected.

He watched as Sideswipe walked down the halls. The sounds of metal clashing and the whirring of cooling systems filled the halls. Their door came into view. The scene that had just occurred played out again. As they separated, the image of their sparks consuming each other was the last thing that he saw.

The light flickered on his optics as he came to, noticing that his brother's optics were offline. _He's still overloading._ He thought as he glanced over at Flare-up. The electro whip was still on, though she had long since overloaded. Without disturbing Sideswipe, he unwound the whip from her legs.

He smiled, though no one was there to see it. This was his domain, one of the few things that he could control. Looking at the offline frames beside him, he thought, I have controlled them well.


	4. Chapter 4

Skywarp glitched the most during heat. It was dangerous when it was just him in heat, but right now it was just annoying. He had gone to sleep under water the solar cycle before, but he wasn't too surprised when he woke up in the Autobot washroom, surrounded by fragging bots. He shivered and reappeared in an almost empty room. The room was painted a bright yellow, so bright that it hurt his eyes. He turned away, hoping to disappear again. Instead he met optics with Bumblebee. The young, yellow scout stared at him in surprise. He was bent over on the floor, holding his midsection as if he were injured. His innocent optics, the fear in his shaking servos…..and then it clicked; this was his first heat cycle. He was untouched and didn't know what to do. Probably didn't understand that what was below his covering wasn't there just to expel waste. He stood up from his heap on the ground and took a step closer. The mech did not shy away.

"Wanna go for a ride sometime? I could show you a whole new world." The decepticon flirted discreetly. He wondered if the mech knew enough earth culture to get the reference. He was the one who had the human pet, he thought. If not, it would be lost to him.

" _Don't you dare close your eyes."_ He played, the voice of Jasmine resounding in the small room.

Skywarp smiled. He got it. The scout walked forward and used one hand to pull him closer as his face mask slid away. Their lips met just as he started to feel himself leaving. He had no time to warn the scout before they disappeared. As Skywarp's thruster's automatically kicked in, he realized that they would materialize over thin air, or none at all. Bumblebee only fell for a moment before Skywarp's arms wrapped around him. Skywarp shoved his pedes under Bumblebee's, holding him up sufficiently for them to stay floating.

"Finally, someone got it. " The wind blew around them harshly, rain pattering against their frames. He struggled to hold them still as the storm tried to make them move. Bumblebee didn't seem to notice. He leaned his head up again, lips touching his own once more. This time, it wasn't broken by surprise as they disappeared, landing on a soft patch of grass.

When pleasure nodes are activated, the whole frame becomes wildly sensitive, which makes plating slide away faster. Thus, sparklings have a greater chance of being conceived. With flyers, it was slightly different. They had to open themselves, as a concious desiscion. After all, they were a rare breed and that meant a higher change of forced merging.

The scout reached behind him, trailing the edge of his wings down to where they connected to his back. Skywarp shivered as the sensitivity spread like rust plague on his frame. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a minor transformation. Was Bumblebee going to use this moment against him? An electric charge ran through him, causing his spark to move even more rapidly in it's chamber.

He noted to himself that electro shock made a good toy as he pushed the yellow mech to the grass. He touched his wings with tingling servos. As the waves of electricity ran through his frame, more and more pleasure nodes came online. His back arched and frame tightened, causing his servos to seize on the yellow door wings that he had been caressing.

Bumblebee screeched, the scream sounding like claws on metal. Skywarp dropped his servos, optics avoiding the scout's.

"Sorry." He muttered as he let go of his wings.

He almost pulled away, but stopped. "Sorry." He panted.

" _It's too late to apologize. It's too late… I'm bringing sexy back.."_

Skywarp could feel it coming again, like something was crawling inside of him. Bumblebee must have started to feel the tingling of the air as well, since he wrapped his arms around him again. And then they were gone. There was a burst of light, then a feeling of extreme cold before his system corrected his internal heating. He looked up for a moment, noticing that they were in Earth's orbit. The earth looked so pretty from here, he thought, before pushing the thought away. He had something more beautiful currently clinging to him with an air of fear and desire. How had he managed to ignore his attractiveness before today? It was undeniable that he was adorable, though he supposed the face mask did a good job of hiding it.

Skywarp made a trail of kisses from his lips down to his panels, using the zero gravity to his advantage. As the yellow mech floated above him, only Skywarp's lips connecting them, Skywarp allowed his plating to disappear. He really didn't care to drag this out any longer. If they prolonged this much longer, they wouldn't be able to continue as uninterrupted as they could in space. Warping took longer to happen without gravity. Skywarp smirked as Bee's panels opened unintentionally with the careful massage of the lining of his plating. Bumblebee's door wings stood at attention and Skywarp took this as a yes. His servos traced his panels as they spun, Bumblebee's spike fitting into Skywarp's valve perfectly. For a young mech, he was pretty big. He had to struggle to get it in without hurting himself. As soon as they were fitting together, he started to move, keeping the mech still with his servos on his wings. They flashed again, though Skywarp barely noticed. Suddenly, he wasn't in control anymore as Bumblebee grabbed his thin waist with a grip unexpectedly strong. He started thrusting, faster and deeper than Skywarp had heen able to make him do. It was obvious that he was unexpected, as he only hit his inner pleasure nodes on accident. However it was still enough to bring Skywarp to the edge. He moaned, wanted the overload to come. As he flashed again and his body tightened on his spike, colors flashed in his vision until the brightness took over. Whe. He could feel and see again, they were lying on the floor of the awfully bright room again.

He carefully pulled off of him with a lewd pop. He was unsure if he would be able to bring him back next time he warped. At the very least, he got to know him. He pinged the mech with his hailing codes, linked with a message to call him was fun, he thought, just as he warped again.

OoOoO

She was not in heat and yet desired for it more than anything. Arachnia knew what happened to the unpaired. They were taken. They did not enjoy it. And even though it was a matter of self defense, she couldn't bare to couple with some leftover mech or femme. She had high standards, and even if she did find someone, her mate had just died. The insecticon hive master had been offlined just before the heat started. All she could feel inside was a blank didn't want to mate, so she stayed in her room, with it's triple door entrance and specially coded security system.

Lazily, she flipped through the newest subscription of Evil Femmes and tried to ignore the sounds from the close by rooms. She could be nonchalant about this if she tried hard enough. She blocked out the sounds with some old recordings of when she used to be a singer.

Her Alto voice rose higher, hitting notes that she hadn't been able to in years. She started to relax, to even feel a little sleepy. Then the beating started. It felt as if it were coming from everywhere at except the door. It clicked. Whoever it was was going to her regular strength walls. She cursed. She didn't have enough credits to pay for a saferoom.

The left wall pushed in, like a bubble slowly being inflated. She dropped the datapad and turned off the audiotrack. The beating continued on and the bubble grew. She had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. All Arachnia could do was wait for the door to open and fight whoever came through.

The metal popped and a large mech stepped through, the metal warping even more as he forced his large forn through the small hole. Astrotrain looked her over as she started to shoot. His optics went from intrigued to dark and menacing; his scent one of desperateness and anger. Normally, he was a cool mech. He could be civilized at times and wasn't too excessive in proving his status.

He huffed as he crushed the barrel of her gun. They transformed back into her hands automatically, which hurt more because of the movement. She couldn't even move her digits.

"You will mate with me willingly, or else I will take you. You should know that it will hurt a lot more."

She considered her options. She could try to get past, but was more likely to be stopped and dragged to her fate. She could fight him after leaving, but her weapons were damaged and no one would help nor care. Or Arachnia could accept it.

She looked at him, narrowed her optics. He had a weak point on his side, in between the plating of his arm and upper chassis. If she could get her venom there, she could. She didn't have a chance as he hit her, causing her to slide back. Her extra legs kept her standing, but even they ached from the force.

He cackled, energon flowing from the wounds in his helm and chassis. "I know what a sneaky little alleybot you are. You won't go down without a fight, huh? Well that's how I like it."

He charged at her, too cocky to online any weapons. She trasnformed into her alt mode, her secodn body feeling more at ease in the tight space. As he got close, she tunneled into the floor, falling into the floor below them. The lounge. Lucky for her, it was just about empty. The seat coushined her fall as Astrotrain ran into the wall. She dodged as he jumped through the floor, rolling to the side and then climbing onto the ceiling so that she had a clear shot to hit him with her webbing. She aimed and he moved, resulting in the left side of his body being immobilized. That didn't stop him as he charged again. She scurried across the ceiling and as she was to pass him, he grabbed one of her legs and yanked her down. She hit the floor hard, her optics fuzzy. As she struggled to get up, he held her down with his knees.

"Back to bipedal mode, or I'll force you too." His eyes were harda nd dark. Any leniency that he would've given her had disappeared when she resisted. She nodded, her extra legs folding down behind her as he released his spike from it's bearings. She stared. That wouldn't fit into her. She didn't want it to be in her. She had always prefered the touch of a femme, had avoided mechs religiously and now, this. She turned off her sensory relays and tried to turn her optics off, but the damage to her helm prevented her from doing so. All Arachnia could do was watch.

He was heavy, she noticed as he tore her plates open. He grunted as he forced himself into her, moving at a pace that left no room for her to get used to it. Though she could feel no pain from the action, she could still feel the movement, the feeling of something wrong inside her. Her sensory depreivation wouldn't last forever, she knew. She would feel it all later, she thought as she turned away. She had no wish to watch the defamation of her frame.

He finished some indecipherable amount of time later, pulling out with an audible pop. Some fluid leaked out of her, some energon of her and some of his. She sighed. It was finally over.

And then her flipped her over. Tearing her aft plating off, he resumed what he had been doing to her from behind. This time she could feel it. It felt like he was tearing her in half. She bit her lip, her fangs digging in enough to make her bleed. No matter what, she wouldn't let him hear her scream.

Once again she wished she was in heat.


	5. Chapter 5

He was not a sadistic mech. He was too much of an autobot to be into that. Ironhide simply liked to play rough and so did Chromia. They both wrestled for control in their relationship, and especially in the as he was on top, he wondered who was really in control, considering how she always managed to make him open to her at will. They had sparkbonded eons before the war and yet nothing had changed. Their love had grown, if anything, not at all tainted by the horrors of war. He loved her for it. He loved her for being unyielding, for always pushing back. He loved her for everything she was, and the intercourse was definately a part of it.

He slammed her wrists down to the berth as she struggled against him. With his other hand, he massaged her valve. Just as quickly as he had forced her down, she kneed him in the spike and as he recovered, wrapped her hands around his neck. Though Cybertronian's didn't need to breathe, the neck was still a very delicate place. It controlled energon flow and was the place where all data converged before going to the processor. As she squeezed tighter, his spike ached and his vision blurred. She kissed his jaw as he regained his resolve.

Quickly, he threw her off of him and onto the floor. He grabbed her roughly, forcing her down to the berth again. This time he was careful of her knees as he held her arms up. Using his other servo, which he had transformed into a gun, he massaged her valve, which was moist with lubrication.

"You're gonna pay for that, Chromia." He hissed as he jammed it into her. She screeched for a moment as the pain overrided her before she got used to it. A phantom pain started aching in his lower regions.

"Oh really?" She asked as she kissed his jaw again, tracing the hard line down to his neck, where she bit down. Hard. The taste of his injury was delicious, invigorating, he could tell as her emotions replayed through him. He savored the buzzing, sweet taste as they both cried out.

His gun/hand slipped out from inside her and she took this new found freedom to reverse their positions. Now she was in control. He was tired, though he wouldn't admit it. He relaxed and let her crawl onto his chest. Her bright blue optics lit up as Chromia ran a blade across his shoulder panel. The armour was not disconnected from his protoform yet, so it hurt like pit as it fell off, leaking energon down his armour. As she lapped up the bubbling energon, aft in the air, he scratched her port covering and she screamed.

Her delicate servos danced on the edge of his plating, teasing pleasure nodes as she got closer to overload. She was trying to make him overload before her. He swallowed a grunt. She was going to finish this, her way and she made sure that he knew it.

She jammed herself on him, controlling the pace, the everything. He was in too much bliss to take the reigns. He tried to hold himself off, but gave in as he noticed her optics start to flicker. Another overload began growing beside his own.

There was a small squeak from both of them as they came, flooding each other in love. The bond was incomprehensible in the sheer force of them.

How he loved her, he tried to think as they both fell into recharge.

OoOoO

Shockwave had a regular frag toy. He had captured her after catching sight of her during battle. He had captured her later in the name of his experiments, and no one questioned him when he started to use her as a frag toy. Still, she was just a prisoner, a pretty one but nothing more. But then his heat cycle creeped up on him and all of the decepticon femmes wouldn't approach him. He tried to ignore it, as those who mated during heat often had a lingering attraction after it was over. If he mated with the autobot, he wouldn't be able to get her out of his head. Not that he wanted to anyways. He just didn't want any unnecessary ties to her. After a few days, the left overs had claimed most of his prisoners. All except one. That one femme that he wouldn't let anybot get near. He forced himself to work until cybertronian symbols became impossible to read. He was so dysfunctional he couldn't continue his work. He had to do something about it and Red Alert was the only one left.

He placed his hand on the lock and waited for it to scan the energon frequencies. It slid open quietly, revealing her small form huddled on the ground, the soft plush thing she had had in her subspace pressed to her chest. "A mass heat has arisen. I would expect that you know this already considering your line of profession." She did not reply, instead choosing to glare at him. It didn't matter. "Come with me." He ordered.

She said nothing, but stood up, sub spacing the plush into her recently docked inner dimension. Stiffly, she stood up and he got a good look at her figure. Her chevron was surprising attractive; her frame was laden with curves that signified sparkling bearing abilities. For a moment he considered a miniature version of himself. He pushed the thought away, as he walked out. She followed not bothering to try and escape; if she did, the emp installed in her ankle would paralyze her. His actual quarters were on the upper decks, on the same floor as Megatron and Soundwave. However, he didn't want to bring her all the way up there. Somebot might notice. Instead he took her to the small berthroom connected to his lab. He used it much more frequently than his official one.

He motioned for her to sit on the worn berth, which she did, however hesitantly. Then she waited warily, crossing her well built thighs so that he couldn't see the seam that would cover her port.

He wasn't sure what to say specifically. Asking, no, forcing her to be with him during heat was...quite heavy. He would likely never be able to let her go after this; he doubted that she knew about the bond. Few did. He was counting on it. Finally, he settled on some words.

"I want you to have intercourse with me and in return, you shall be released." He had no idea where that last line came from. He didn't plan on letting her go, but now he had given her hope. Her optics brightened. She would do it, and for the moment, it was enough.

Red Alert uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. "I don't believe you."

"I expected that you wouldn't." He lied as he knelt before her, taking off the stunners, but leaving in the tracker. "Is this proof sufficient enough for you?" He asked as he stood up.

She surveyed him, and the effect was instantaneous. She lightly stepped off of the berth, and walked to him. Placing a servo on his shoulder, she pulled him down and whispered in his auditory receptors. "How do you like it, big mech? Hard or soft?"

He shivered as her vents shifted on him, the heat spreading on his didn't knoShe smiled. It was forced but still beautiful on her.

She trailed her digits up his armor, drawing closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his optics which buzzed as she removed them. She created a trail of kisses down his chassis, ending at his spike.

There she paused, looking up at him uncertainly before wrapping her mouth around it. He turned off his vocal processor, instead letting his body conveying his pleasure. His spine arched, his optic fluttered on and off and internally he moaned. She slid off, opening her plates manually before impaling herself on him.

He never knew it could feel so good to be fragged. The joy was building, building until-

He woke up hours later in a dark and empty room. He was a mess and she was gone. All that was left was a still on the ground of her, smiling for real in a pool of water. He tucked the still into his subspace and walked to the showers. He was resolved to find her again. She would be his next conquest.


	6. Chapter 6

Fracture smiled, her optics glinting in the dim light of the room. With the lights this low, it was hard to notice anything other than her frame type. Just like he wanted.

Megatron thought of another femme, from long before the war as the current one peered down at him seductively. Fera was the only one who thought he could be more than just a mech of entertainment. Fera had been the one who made him into more. He imagined her curves and the delicate angles of her face. He remembered every detail, though it had been millineums since they had last met.

"Winglet's on the side of the head. Lighter blue coloring. Chestplates are bigger."

Fracture nodded, her nanites lightening and winglet's sprouting from the side of her head. Her chestplates expanded like balloons filling with air, growing to just the right size. Megatron looked her over again. She was a perfect replica of Fera, down to the utmost detail except for her voice.

"You have some...precise tastes." Fracture asked, a touch of taunt in her voice

"Perhaps I do, but who are you to question them?" He growled, reminding her of her place. She was his interface bot. Nothing more.

She purred, climbing his frame up to his chest. "No one, my master."

She grazed her claws across his chest and he shivered at the feeling. She began to move quickly, mouth working at a speed much slower than her pelvis, which ground against him at a speed formerly unmatched. Her glossa tasting every part of him, leaving a sticky trail behind. Fracture suckled on the tubing of his neck, almost erecting a moan from him. She slowed her grinding, teasing him as she connected and disconnected from his body.

Finally, he couldn't hold it in anymore. His spike came out erect, implaling her as she rubbed against him once more. She sighed shakily as he rolled over, pushing her to the berth. Now he was in control. Her sighs and moans rewarded him when he did well, her screams when he did not. He closed his eyes for the moment. Imaging a time long ago, back in the gladitorail arena with Her. She had taught him how to love and in return he had loved no one else.

He could feel it building up, the reaction spreading through his body as he was about to eject. He pulled out aruptly. Fracture screamed. "More. More."

He looked down at her in distaste. She was not his Femme. She couldn't come close.

"Get out." He ordered, pain showing through in his tone. She said nothing as she hobbled to the door, loins aching as she moved.

OoOoO

It was so freaking hard to find somebot who could move at his speed. Blur always ended up hurting those he loved because he couldn't slow down and they loved it too much to tell him to stop. It was truely a lucky day when he met Bluestreak. He was young, sure, but he was smart and nice and loveable. That, with the added benefit of him living in the speed zone made him the perfect match.

Bluestreak walked through the door, datapads on the counter jiggling as he did. Sometimes Blur could forget that what they saw wasn't the same as what others did. When he noticed things like that, he remembered.

Blue casually sat down on the berth, servos on knee joints, back strut stiff. He was practically exploding with excitement.

"You know why bots like us can't be with the others, right?" Blur whispered as he sat down beside him.

"They don't live at the same speed."

"Yup. And that's why I'm so happy to have met you."

Bluestreak's face broke out into a smile as he looked up at him. Slowly, he pressed his forehead against his and gasped with the feeling. It was bliss. Pure, slow, bliss. Blur pulled away, cradling him closer before gently kissing his voice box. Blur could feel it as he purred.

Blue barely moved, shifting so that his chin strut pressed down on the top of his helm. The slight pressure was comforting. Blur shuttered his optics for a moment, enjoying the moment before grazing his teeth over his shoulder. He turned over, sitting in his lap now, and gently lowered him to the berth.

He whispered in his audio sensors. "We'll take it slow, Blue. Nice and slow." He traced circles going up his spinal struts. "I love you."

Blue smiled softly, his mind with the heavens. "More than anything Blur."

Blur slid his interface port covering to the side. He was a carrier, a taker, but this orn, they would both be giving a part of themselves. Ratchet had told them that this was the time. It was the optimal time for them to produce a sparkling. Bluestreaker let his spike come lose.

It only took a single thrust for Blue to enter him; they were well synced, Blur thought. They moved to a nice, slow rhythm that built the overload up slowly. When they were almost there, they open their sparkchambers. The tendrils of light were near identical, showing that their sparks were already synchronized, if not connected fully.

They carress each other, fingering the soft places and rewarding each other with low, sultry moans. Their sparks tangled and became one. Blue climaxed. Blur overloaded. Their sparks let go unwillingly as they parted, leaving a smaller piece of itself in the other's chest cavity. Blur smiled as the new spark thrummed against his own. He was in love.


End file.
